


【研日】陽台、牛奶、和風吹起的瀏海

by bolleand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolleand/pseuds/bolleand
Summary: OOC/各種IF/流水帳
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 7





	【研日】陽台、牛奶、和風吹起的瀏海

1

  
孤爪研磨租了套附帶陽台的大樓，原因不明。

作為青梅竹馬的黑尾鐵朗平時忙於協會的工作，一直不得空去問問怎麼回事，怎麼突然轉性了，那棟老房子老歸老，倒也算五臟齊全，他記得孤爪研磨在內層改裝上花了不少功夫。

那日BJ剛好在東京有比賽，黑尾鐵朗沒放過探視老朋友的機會，搶在比賽開始前他找到了日向翔陽，閒話家常之餘他問了問覺得協會安排的飯店如何，又說不滿意他還能動用關係改善改善，說完不忘揚起嘴角，十足的營業用笑容。

「啊，這個我不太清楚。」

日向翔陽答得乾脆，卻令人一頭霧水，黑尾鐵朗問什麼意思？日向翔陽只是頓了頓，匆忙地回答他住在朋友家，說的時候有些微微低下了臉，視線左右游移。

是嗎？那裡住得還舒服嗎？黑尾鐵朗雙手抱肩，饒富興味地瞇了瞇眼又問。橙色的腦袋上下晃動，連忙說那裡很棒，位於市中心的大樓的套房，附帶陽台的2LDK。

莫名覺得那地點有種熟悉感，黑尾鐵朗不動聲色地挑動了眉毛，掏出手機查看某段歷史對話，半晌，他抬起一雙微微睜大的眼眸，在摸清事實的同時一邊可惜自己不是個記者。

——下禮拜別過來，我不在家。

在手機螢幕暗下之前，某一條被他已讀的訊息這麼寫道，發送時間顯示為七天前。

「幫我跟不在家的研磨說請他放心，我不會過去當電燈泡的。」

拍了拍日向翔陽的肩，黑尾鐵朗刻意放重了「不在家」三個字，嘴邊漾滿藏不住的笑意，說完便離去，而當事者依然留在了原地一臉錯愕。

2

「研磨應該多曬曬太陽。」

當時日向翔陽強硬地打開了他房間窗戶通風，他嘴裡又念念叨叨了幾句聽說曬太陽可以讓身體合成維生素D、不然會骨質疏鬆、怕曬黑的話我那裏有多的防曬乳……孤爪研磨一邊握著遊戲搖桿並沒有專注聆聽，隨意地回應了句：我覺得我的個人隱私比維生素D還重要。

日向翔陽探出窗外左右看了看好一會，一片綠意中偶有幾隻飛鳥停駐，僅僅如此。他不太明白孤爪研磨所謂的隱私要被如何侵犯，他甚至覺得這房子的地點過於隱密了，連陽光都透不過來。

周圍突然靜了下來，只剩自己遊戲中的打鬥聲與操作搖桿發出的機械音，孤爪研磨按了暫停鍵，去看那個總在耳邊聒噪的話匣子是怎麼了，他們的目光在無意間交會，日光由日向翔陽身後照來使得那張面容背了光，然而他依舊能看見眼中的光芒，像是沒藏好的衣角，不小心露了出來。

「如果有陽台就好了。」

而且要高一點的，可以離太陽近一點。日向翔陽咧開笑又說，無心的話語換來了另一紙租約。所謂的衝動型購物大概就是這麼回事吧，孤爪研磨不禁想。默默數著曬太陽的日子，大概沒有半年也該有個四、五個月了，和搬來的時長大抵一致，他自己也說不明白為什麼，明明大多數時間只有他獨自一人，遇上東京賽場的職業選手也只是偶爾來當個期間限定的室友，就算是曬太陽真有什麼益處，那也當不了他每天一起床便走向陽台的藉口。

習慣真是可怕。

晚秋的風逐漸參雜了點初冬的寒意，孤爪研磨瑟縮著肩膀，暗暗思考著是時候該用季節性停擺的理由停止這項只是消減他遊戲時間的活動。思及此，他想起了某個蹦蹦跳跳的橘色身影，他會氣鼓鼓地告訴他，不可以。他夜裡有時會因為抽筋醒來，次數儘管不多，卻讓日向翔陽撞見了兩三次，他把原因歸咎於遊戲時間過長，以至於他廢寢忘食，攝取營養不足。

每天喝牛奶吧！不出幾日手機在凌晨五點發出了提示音，沒頭沒尾的一行字出現在螢幕中央，孤爪研磨揉著眼睛看了很久也看不出個所以然，他回了句他並不需要長個子，卻遲遲等不到回覆，最後他直到下一個連假周末才得到了解釋，日向翔陽鑽進玄關時一臉信誓旦旦地說那可以減緩愛抽筋的毛病，缺鈣才這樣的，食補最快了。

孤爪研磨這次沒多少反抗，他對於有甜味的東西基本全面接受。有翔陽做給我的蘋果派就成交，他補充了句，那會他們正好點了外賣，他支起下巴好整以暇地端詳餐桌對面的日向翔陽，見他正打開塑膠餐盒，手邊的動作猛然停頓。

顯然這個要求有些為難，孤爪研磨才想著要放過他，日向翔陽便張開嘴，支支吾吾地說了好。他摸摸鼻子掏出手機搜尋起食譜，幸好他從小在廚房幫忙做了很多點心給妹妹吃過，一陣摸索後竟也做出了個有模有樣的成品出來，味道還不差。

於是孤爪研磨只好履行承諾，每天的例行公事又多添加了一項。他再次認知到養成習慣的可怕之處，少了日向翔陽這個人體鬧鐘，他依然在清晨推開那片落地窗，擁抱陽台和一杯剛泡好的牛奶。

不同的是，曬著只有孤單作伴的太陽，似乎也沒有從前熱了。

  
3

結果你們倆到底算什麼？

視線掃過那行來自黑尾鐵朗的訊息，孤爪研磨滑了滑螢幕，毫不在乎地回了簡短的兩個字：朋友。果不其然的追問在後幾秒飛來，他才剛把手機擱在桌上，一手正抓著遊戲搖桿，他抽出一手去摸回手機，漫不經心地往上頭一瞥。  
  
哪個朋友會因為對方一句話說搬家就搬家啊？  
  
黑尾鐵朗此刻大抵是挑高了半邊眉毛，滿臉不可置信地打出這行字吧。緊逼在後又冒了一句：你好好想想吧。孤爪研磨放下了手上的遊戲搖桿，霎時失了打開遊戲的興致。先不提他頭一次在回覆訊息的手速上輸了人，他通常不需要他人提醒也能自己發現問題，甚至他才是那個負責提醒的人。就像黑尾鐵朗從前那個羞人的口號，他是大腦，哪有血液給大腦發訊號的道理。  
  
但顯然這次他沒有。  
  
沉思中孤爪研磨應了門鈴，他打開門剛好看見日向翔陽沖他一笑，笑得比他身後的陽光還要耀眼。他們之間沒寒暄什麼，有人問晚餐吃什麼，另一人便接著回答了外食吧，順便去補點日用品。對話之流暢任誰聽了都會以為他們同居已久。  
  
我先去沖個澡。日向翔陽說著一邊取出行李袋裏頭的換洗衣物，橙色的腦袋熟門熟路地穿過走廊，最後關門聲隱沒在最深處。孤爪研磨無聲地望著那道背影消失的方向，他想起前一刻黑尾鐵朗問過的話，不禁好奇若是拋給日向翔陽同樣的問題，他會捏成什麼形狀丟回來呢？  
  
他會做個太陽，給他一樣的光芒嗎？  
  
可是誰都明白日向翔陽人如其名，他就算是太陽，也是長了一對翅膀的太陽，孤爪研磨從來就不知道他會飛往哪去、在何處降落，以為再也尋不著了，卻又帶著燦爛回來找他。孤爪研磨清楚自己也不是個什麼安定的性子，他唯一固守的是一處無人打擾的樂園，可以埋頭於喜愛的遊戲，投身於網路的五光十色之中。只有日向翔陽能把他拉出來，給他另一份不亞於遊戲的振奮感。  
  
從頭開始想，其實他們能夠交好是一件挺不可思議的事情，他原本就不擅長應付日向翔陽那種類型，卻在不知不覺中彼此都喊著對方底下的名字。或許他的確不只是個普通朋友——罷了，他想，何必一定要有結論呢，沒有答案又何嘗不是一種答案  
  
仰頭將手裡那杯牛奶像乾杯一樣一口乾到底，孤爪研磨倚在陽台邊，在初冬的微風中迷迷糊糊地想著，殘存一點金色的髮尾像清晨曙光忘了帶走的餘暉，悄悄拂過聳起的肩膀。他不禁有點乏了，無論是眼下過於好眠的氣溫，抑或是試圖參透什麼的自己。  
  
「有點冷呢。」  
  
日向翔陽遞上了第二杯熱牛奶的同時跟著靠向陽台的圍欄杆上，他偏頭看了眼孤爪研磨，輕聲笑了笑說研磨好像貓，曬著太陽喝牛奶。孤爪研磨懶洋洋地瞟他一眼，將溫熱的馬克杯隨意擱在了一旁的木架子，就挨在日向翔陽給他買的觀賞盆栽邊上。  
  
能每天都這樣曬太陽好幸福啊。日向翔陽搶先說，吹起的風此時梳過他瞇細了眼正仰起頸子的輪廓，暖陽色的髮梢像散開的光暈，順理成章地照進心裡去。孤爪研磨怔了怔，凝滯的時間終於開始流動，他張了張嘴想說點什麼，可到了嘴邊的話卻都被風吹走了，再也找不回來。  
  
看來不用找了吧。孤爪研磨扯了扯唇角，幾不可察地笑了笑。他最後吐出了唯一的解答，湊上前用兩手抓著日向翔陽身後的圍欄杆，在無路可退的牢籠中逼出一對羞澀的眼角和一聲幾乎細如蚊蚋的：我也是。  
  
原來有些答案無須刻意去解，也能在稀鬆平常的生活中乍然尋獲。  
  
在清晨走向陽台，喝下一口剛泡好的熱牛奶，伸個懶腰曬曬太陽，看看被風吹起的瀏海，陽光停留在上頭好久都不肯離開。  
  
就像他一樣。  
  
或許，這就是愛情的姿態吧，他最後不由得這麼想著。  
  
  
FIN


End file.
